The White Box
by DreamWeaver619
Summary: Formerly called Fractured Mentality. After being captured by the Autobots, Hook is injected with a new drug for interogation. However this fluctuates Hook's paranoia for perfection. Features all Constructicons.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of the characters mentioned in the story. They are trademarks of Hasbro and the other companies responsible for their creation. So pleeez don't sue me. Also, this story was inspired by the movie "The Dentist".

The White Box 

Chapter 1 – The Drug

Hook came back online to the feeling of pain. 

He slowly sat up trying to remember what had happened.

_A fight._

_We merged._

_Devastator._

_But who did we------?_

_Omega Supreme!_

_A big blast!_

_The others!_

Hook quickly stood up and looked around. He was in the middle of a forest. To his right he could see smoke rising from the area where they had battled Omega Supreme. He took stalk of himself as well. There were dents and dings everywhere with part of his green plating totally ripped off from his left leg. On top of that he was covered in dirt.

"Blast! Earth ground filth!" he muttered trying to wipe of some of the grime that had taken root on his armor, however the swabbing seemed to only spread it around more.

Suddenly he heard a rustling noise that seemed to come from all around him. 

"Scrapper? Longhaul? Bonecrusher?!" 

"Sorry to disappoint ya', but we ain't your little friends!"

Hook shifted to see Ironhide and Trailbreaker coming out of the forest shadows, guns aimed and ready.

"Well, well what do we have here? A lone combiner?" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker emerged from the forest.

"Where are your friends? Did they go off and leave you?" Sunstreaker gloated.

"How dare you speak of the Constructicons with such insolence!" Growled Hook.

"Well look who's talkin' with yer high and mighty tone, even though yer our prisoner." Ironhide snapped.

"Maybe we ought to teach this uppity Constructi-jerk a lesson in respect." Trailbreaker frowned.

"If you think that I'm afraid of you, then you Autobots have grown much to big for yourselves."

Hook suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as Ironhide's double fist impacted it. Then came the numbing effects of unconsciousness.

"And what happened to Hook?!" Megatron demanded the information from Longhaul and Bonecrusher. Scavenger and Mixmaster in furiously worked to repair a badly damaged and stasis locked Scrapper.

"Well." Longhaul spoke up rather nervously. "After Omega took out our right leg, Scrapper, he shot at our head module, y'know Hook. We separated an' we saw the Autobots commin' in on us and our leader was down, we were outnumbered an' out gunned. We just kinda……panicked."

"We grabbed Scrapper and took off, he thought that Hook was following us. I guess we were too distracted to notice that he….…wasn't." Bonecrusher finished gravely.

"Slag! How could you be so careless?!" Megatron pounded his fist into one of the workshop's walls leaving a fist-sized dent. Had Hook been there too see it, one would notice his optic band twitch slightly. However, Hook was not there. 

"And where's Aviator?" Megatron spoke through a tight jaw.

"On the raiding/distraction mission with Starscream, remember?"

"Apparently not distracting enough." Megatron hissed, it looked that it was taking everything Megatron had to keep from blowing someone's head off.

Just then the communications screen in the workshop beeped. Megatron walked over answered it.

"Greetings, mighty Megatron." Starscream half sneered over the screen. "I'm pleased to report a successful mission of gathering energon cubes which is being loaded into Astrotrain at this moment and not an Autobot in sight."

"You succeeded because you yet again failed, Starscream!" Megatron roared. "You were supposed to attract the Autobots attention to keep them from discovering the Constructicons' work! Thanks to you, Scrapper is down and Hook is captured, and you have cost us a solar tower that could have brought us a thousand times the energy than what you've captured!"

Megatron had yelled so loud, his angry words could be overheard by the other seekers, who had finished loading the cubes. When the words 'Scrapper is down and Hook is captured,' reached Aviator's audios he immediately dashed over to where Starscream was standing.

"Oh look, now you've upset the poor child." Starscream sighed, and crossed his arms.

"Megatron, what must I do to help Hook and the others?!" Aviator looked frantic.

Megatron pondered for a moment. "Aviator, if Soundwave gave you the layout of the Autobot base, do you think you could sneak in and get Hook out of there, when provided a distraction fro the Autobots?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"Yes! I will do whatever I have to!" Aviator affirmed.

"Good. Starscream, do you think you could follow orders this time and actually provide a distraction, I will not have my surgical engineer in the hands of the enemy, and I don't think the Constructicons will either!"

"Damn right!" Bonecrusher could not help, but add his two cents in.

"I don't like the idea of using prisoners as lab experiments Wheeljack." Optimus Prime glanced over to the cell that held their comatose Constructicon captive.

"It's not a science experiment Prime. It's for interrogation purposes and the effects are only temporary." 

"What exactly does this drug do?" The Autobot leader inquired further.

"It will drive up his fear and alert sensors, thus making him unnaturally nervous and paranoid, and more open to 'persuasion.'" Wheeljack answered matter-o-factly.

"So basically it'll make him more afraid of us?" Ironhide raised an optic brow.

"Pretty much." Wheeljack responded.

"Heh. I like that idea. I wanna see that smart-mouthed creep crawl!" Ironhide smirked.

"Those are some strong words Ironhide." Prime gave his friend a questioning look.

"Sorry Chief." Ironhide looked over to the occupied cell. "But all the same, I'm gettin' pretty darn tired of their high n' mighty hogwash!" 

Prime turned back to Wheeljack. "I still don't like the idea of using mind altering drugs. What if it goes wrong and it does become permanent? Nobody, not even a Decepticon deserves to have their mind destroyed."

"Prime I assure you, it's temporary. It's like a tranquilizer the humans have. It takes effect, wares off and is gone."

"Also, Prime." Prowl calmly spoke up. "This is a Constructicon we have here. We can find out what Megatron has up his sleeve, and hit him first before more lives are lost."

"Well," Optimus Prime said reluctantly. "I still don't like the idea, but Prowl is right. It is imperative that we find out Megatron's plan. Wheeljack you have my permission to use the drug…."


	2. The White Box

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of the characters mentioned in the story. They are trademarks of Hasbro and the other companies responsible for their creation. So pleeez don't sue me. Also, this story was inspired by the movie "The Dentist". However, I did create Aviator.

**Note:**** Go read my story "Aviator" to find out who Aviator is.**

The White Box 

Chapter 2 – The White Box

Perfection.

The white walls were perfect. Clean, pure and untouched. 

Six sides. Six squares. Perfectly molded to form his box. Everything measured the right height, the right width, and the right length.

Hook ran his hand along the walls of his box. Here was the only time he could be in a perfect world. The world outside was so filthy and corrupted, but here everything was simply perfect. 

Clean.

_Pure._

_Perfect._

Hook stopped. He saw something dark on the far side of the wall. He drew closer to it. He touched it. It was still there.

It was a stain. A mark. A blemish. 

The White Box is tainted….

Hook slowly raised his head. 

He tried to move his arms and legs, but as his optic sensors cleared he saw that they were shackled to the chair he was sitting in. Suddenly, he became aware of a door opening behind him. He heard footsteps out of the corner of his optic band he saw them.

The White Box is tainted. The filth is spreading… 

"Hook." Optimus Prime saw the Constructicon's gaze shift to him. Wheeljack's drug must have been working, for Hook's face lacked the usual defiant gaze that seemed to come with every Decepticon that was captured.

Interrogation. Is that why the White Box is tainted? No, there's something else. Something corrupt and filthy. Did they do something? 

"Hook, perhaps you can answer some simple questions for us." Prime continued.

"Wha---What---?" 

"I said ---"

"---Did you do to me?" Hook gasped, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I?" Prime paused. "**I** didn't do anything to you."

"You…you…did something. It's tainted. The White Box is tainted!" Hook's voice grew louder.

"White box? What's the White Box? Is that part of Megatron's plan?" Prowl asked quickly, but calmly.

_They came._

_Something sharp._

_My neck._

Hook's attention snapped up from the floor to the Autobots sitting before him. 

"You, you did do something! You put something in me!" Hook was yelling rage now.

The White Box is tainted…

"Well Wheeljack, it looks like you can add your new drugs to your list of failures." Ironhide whispered to the now dejected Autobot inventor. 

"Drugs? **Drugs?! YOU PUT DRUGS IN ME?! _ME?!_" **Hook was seething. He struggled against the restraints. 

The filth is spreading… 

**"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" **Hook's rage gave him extra strength. To the Autobots horror the restraints holding the Constructicon back broke.

Coming closer… 

Hook lunged toward his target, Wheeljack. He pounded the Autobot scientist against the far wall then wrapped his hands around his neck and began to crush Wheeljack's throat.

And closer… 

"YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! YOU VIOLATED ME!!"

Prowl, Ironhide, Trailbreaker and Optimus Prime ran to help their comrade. Ironhide grabbed Hook's right arm and Prowl managed to pry the fingers of the Constructicon's right hand from around Wheeljack's neck, while Optimus and Trailbreaker worked on the left arm. 

"Prime! Come in! We've got a situation up here!" Jazz's urgent voice came over the intercom. 

"What is it Jazz? Please be quick, we've got our own situation down here." Optimus Prime answered hurriedly.

Ironhide and Trailbreaker forced Hook's hands behind his back, while Prowl pulled Wheeljack out of enemy reach.

"We're under attack! It's Starscream and his crew!" 

Hook's head impacted the hard metal floor. It hurt like hell, but it seemed to clear the rampage daze in his mind.

"Send out the Aerial Bots!" Optimus Prime shouted.

"Already done, but this new guy showed up!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, we can't get a lock on him! We don't have any info on him. Either way he's disappeared, he might've gotten in. The Aerial Bots said he looked like a flyin' Constructicon."

"Aviator…" Hook whispered, for a moment the white box didn't dominate his thoughts.

"What didja say Decepticreep?!" Ironhide and Trailbreaker finished shackling Hook's hands together, and roughly hoisted the Constructicon to his feet. Hook however remained silent.

"All right I'll be up in a moment. Optimus Prime, out!" The Autobot leader turned to Trailbreaker and Ironhide, who seemed to have Hook subdued. "Ironhide! Trailbreaker! Guard the prisoner. Prowl! Wheeljack! Come with me!"

The three exited the room. Meanwhile, Trailbreaker and Ironhide sat Hook back down in the interrogation chair, pulled out some towing chains and bound Hook's arms, shoulders and legs. To their surprise the Constructicon made no move to resist. 

"So what's with the sudden no fight, Decepticon," Trailbreaker snapped. Hook remained silent and just stared at the floor. His face was completely void of expression. "Hello, anybody there?"

"Must've worn himself out." Smirked Ironhide. 

However Trailbreaker wasn't so sure. "I don't know, my gut's tellin' me there's something funny goin' on. He's _too_ quiet."

Trailbreaker snapped his fingers in front of Hook's face. There was no reaction. Not even a twitch or a flicker. "The drug maybe?"

"Maybe, or----" The two bots looked at each other as a realization hit them. Combiners could talk to their teammates mentally and Hook was a combiner!

The bots were so enthralled with what Hook was up to, they didn't notice the door to the room open slightly.

Ironhide felt his anger flare. He swung his fist around and punched Hook right across the face. That finally got a reaction. 

"Haven't you tortured me enough today," Hook growled.

"We want to know what yer up to." Trailbreaker shouted into Hook's face.

"He's up to this." A calm voice came from behind Trailbreaker and Ironhide.

Before the two bots knew it, they were on the floor and completely paralyzed, however, their optics still functioned. The Arial Bots were right, the new enemy did look like a flying Constructicon. He was of the same seeker model as Starscream, but had the same distinctive green, purple, color scheme all Constructicons had.

"Well done Aviator," Hook managed a weak smile.

Aviator stepped over the paralyzed enemies and began to undo Hook's bonds. "Thanks. Can you stand?"

After Aviator had deactivated the energy shackles, Hook shakily stood up. He took a step. The entire left side of his lower body shuddered. His left leg badly needed repairs and it wouldn't support his body weight for much longer. Unexpectedly, he felt Aviator slip under his right arm.

"We don't have time," the Constructicon seeker said. "Lean on me, I'll get you out of here."

The two Cons made for the door. Fortunately, the hallway was clear and the quickly made there way down it.

"Do you know where you're going?" Hook asked slightly nervous.

"Yeah, we're just retracing my steps. We've got 15 minutes to get to the volcano opening and rendezvous with Astrotrain. " Aviator whispered pulling out a data pad. "Ok, we go down this hallway, take a left and go up the emergency escape hatch."

"How do you know? Where'd you get that map?"

"Soundwave," Aviator smirked. "Ok we're gonna have to make a break for it."

Hook limped as fast as he could, leaning heavily on Aviator. They heard voices coming from both ends of the hallway. 

Optimus Prime rounded the corner followed closely by Jazz. Prowl and Blaster appeared at the other end. The two pairs met in the middle. 

"Blaster are you sure you picked up his energy waves here?" Optimus asked calmly.

"Positive, their signatures are still----." 

"Prime, I think you better take a look at this." Prowl called from the other end of the hallway, he was in the room looking at the fallen forms of Ironhide and Trailbreaker. Optimus Prime, Blaster and Jazz entered the room as well.

Aviator and Hook waited for a couple of microseconds then dropped down from lying flat against the ceiling.

'Lucky us.' Aviator thought, helping Hook along down the hallway.

'I agree.' Hook's mind answered.

'Primus, what did they do to you? You feel awful.' Aviator's mind questioned with much concern.

'Thanks.' Hook answered dully. 

'I'm serious, what did they-----wait we're here!'

Aviator and Hook pull open the escape hatch, There was long vertical tunnel where the blue sky could be seen at the top.

'Got fuel?'

'Yes.' 

Aviator closes the hatch behind them. 

'I'm surprised there aren't any alarms,' Hook pondered.

'Oh a little snipping does wonders for that kind of thing.' Aviator smirked. 

'That's my boy,' Hook managed a smile.

Aviator activated his thrusters and Hook held on tight, as they blasted up to the sky above. In exactly 1 minute they reached the mouth of the volcano.

'Perfect.' Aviator smirked upon seeing the purple and gray spec that was Astrotrain's hull above them.

"Perfect….." Hook whispered, his optic band twitching slightly.

Astrotrain opened the bottom hull door and allowed his passengers entrance. Once Aviator strapped himself and Hook in, he gave Astrotrain the okay to "punch it!"

"Well I'd say that was pretty perfect escape." Aviator smiled and turned to Hook.

"Perfect………" Hook murmured. "No….it can't be tainted."

"Hook?" 

**"No! No! No! It can't be! It can't be tainted! I'm perfect!!"** Hook gripped the sides of his head with his hands.

"Hook?!" Aviator tried to reach his comrade's mind, but everything was blocked out.

**_"PERFECT!!!!!"_**

Suddenly Hook's optics went dark, and he slumped forward. Aviator's optic band grew wide and bright.

"HOOK……!!!!"


End file.
